User talk:Humble Novice
Past discussions have been archived to... *Archive 1 SecondstoDeath images They're not properly named or categorized, but to say that they don't have articles on the wiki is misleading for all of them. :Terumoto Mōri :Fujitaka Hosokawa :Nagahide Niwa Choose your words carefully next time please. Sake neko (talk) 23:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Story Mode 4-II may not do much to create new spins on existing presentation, but it's still its own title and includes changes which are distinguishing enough to be different. Don't try to associate it with the base game which glaringly does not Naomasa amongst other things. Sake neko (talk) 21:43, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Feedback Sorry about I can't help you anymore because that picture was found on 2ch. Now the only thing I can do now is to give you this. Srxk82 (talk) 08:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I took the liberty of deleting the image for more space. Still, I'm grateful for your assistance. Humble Novice (talk) 06:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Bladestorm: Nightmare Units For that page I am also adding the updated type differences as well as new units. I feel it deserves its own page since all unit types have updated weaknesses and Users will be looking there to find the new info since it is the new game. Kogath (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) A possible way of thanks (I really don't trust myself that much, do I?) I have to admit, you're right. I'm putting on stupid pity acts most of the time when it comes to my messages and I need to stop that somehow. How I've realized that is that things are still changing for me irl at the moment. This usually has to do with a stupid real life avoidance of being arrogant and always expecting people to hound at me for something wrong. I normally don't handle much positive talk about myself very much and others have pointed out a low self-esteem. Most of the time I say "I don't expect any mercy on me" cause that's sorta all I know what to say and what to expect. I'm often always angry at myself for doing things wrong, especially if it involves putting other people's important things on the line. Too many of those damn fictional tropes involving one little thing that acts like a serious domino effect that causes pure chaos. Some people told me that if I keep thinking like that, I'd be taking on the world and trying to follow up on expectations I can't fulfill. And thus, I would keep making those domino effects occur on my own whim. I do have to admit I keep doing things wrong, but you're right that I need to stop with the stupid self-pity act. I could blame others, but that would hammer down even more negative opinions of me, even opinions from myself. Yeah, I really don't think highly of myself at all. Either way, before I storm off on tangents like a fool who can't converse that well, that's all I have to say. Part of me feels like it was worth it, while the other part seems like this message is a waste of time and I shouldn't come back here ever again. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Should pictures of characters (Xiang Yu, Consort Yu, etc) from the Xiang Yu & Liu Biao map DLC be included on their pages? Here's Xiang Yu and Consort Yu. They're only made from custom character parts, but they are included in actual map DLCs for the game itself. Kazuko (talk) 19:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 8 Quotes Would it be alright to add quotes from DW8 to the character's pages? I typed up a few characters that are ready right now, but I can grab the rest of need be. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 08:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Achilles Concept I would like permission to use your Achilles Concept (WLT).jpg for an ebook cover on the Iliad. This will be used in an online reading program for schools only. Those that license our program will get the book at no charge. I think this is the coolest Achilles ever and high school boys will love it. Please let me know if you will give permission. Nancy Stetzinger nstetzinger @myon.com www.myon.com 312-324-5278 16:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but that concept artwork belongs to Koei Canada. Even if you tried to credit them in the name of education, it would be considered infringement if one were to use the image for profit. Humble Novice (talk) 07:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Image Deletion I'd like to ask why my Ayane Portraits image is set for deletion. - The 4th Snake (talk) 16:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm aware that the trivia section mentions the changed portraits. The purpose of the images is to showcase that fact. - The 4th Snake (talk) 17:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Additional templates Sorry for replying so late but I spent time mulling over this and tbh I don't see a real pressing need for them for every series. Hah I know that's not a completely satisfying answer for someone who likes consistency. Is there any particular reason beyond that you'd think a series page would need a nav template? Even for something like Nobunaga's Ambition all you'd be doing is repeating the series page and at most listing games. Not to mention most of the articles for most of the main series hasn't been made yet. I fail to see a point. I feel they serve more of a point if they collect links you wouldn't necessarily find altogether on the series page, like the ones made for the Warriors games, Haruka, etc. Seems boring if it's just a list of games and chars. Kyosei (talk) 21:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm also saying that every series/franchise doesn't necessarily needs a nav template. It's not feasible to say list every character for the Nobunaga Ambition and Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. If you really want to make them though I won't stop you. Kyosei (talk) 00:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Zelda Pic I just don't understand why this doesnt qualify as something worth including? Who cares if its not directly related to Koei, its based off Zelda's Hyrule Warriors design, which KoeiTecmo made. So, what, in the unlikely chance that we ever get a DW or SW Rep in a Smash Bros. game, because KoeiTecmo didn't make it, we wont cover it? Because thats what you make it sound like This is a Wiki dedicated to Koei, so we should try to cover as much info regarding it as possible, even if its something as minor as this. I simply do not understand how my favorite wiki has the most strict rules when it comes to the info it provides, this sort of thing would be a no-brainer to sites like the Zelda Wiki or the Bayonetta Wiki. Ixbran (talk) 01:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Gallery Bar Sorry about that, I had been using the standard editing function and did not notice the errors it was making without my inputs. I have no idea why it did that, but I'll use the old text code edits until I find out why it is making such mistakes. For which reason they were deleted? If there were other ones, I understand, because they appeared only once, but Otsu is a recurring character, since she was a Bodyguard in SW2 as well. Why is information being denied like that? Bring back Otsu Ono's page For which reason was it deleted? I understand if whoever you said removed the other one about Teru, but Otsu, much like Otatsu, is a recurring character now, since she was a bodyguard in SW2. I'm sure you're very pissed off at me right now Well, I've been doing nothing but damage on this wiki. Some voices have said I need a break, but in the end, I decide to edit one thing that's not a movelist-based page, and what happens? Reverted and "stop doing that dumbass fuckery". What more can I do to be a dumb villain? I'm sure you just can't take it anymore, and neither can I. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:41, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Not that it matters much but We do have an admin, y'know. I'm somewhat amazed why everyone went tattling to me about this. Sake neko (talk) 18:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for typing here. I don't know since it's my guess only, but it must be that you're just one of the most active people around here. Maybe a "first admin-like impression"? Again, it's only my guess. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:13, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Which pages were copied from? Hi, I just wanted to know the meaning of your message on my page? What is the article in question, and how did I copy it from somewhere else? Thanks.DeeeFoo (talk) 00:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC)